


Two's Company

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bees, F/F, Sharing a Bed, it's a sleeping bag but same concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Soleil turns in after her patrols, but a sudden visitor gives her some extra warmth.





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to write these two again.

Nature had a special level of cuteness to Soleil that she had never truly gotten over. Whether it was the way the trees created a green roof overhead, or the calming sound of the nearby river, everything was so beautiful. Soleil gazed up at the vast night sky as she lay on her small sleeping bag. Sometimes being the night shift had its perks. The Lionheart, the Twin Dragoons, and the Quiver were all shone brightly above her. She remembered her parents’ cute stories of the nights they spent just staring at the constellations in each other’s arms. ‘One day I’ll tell cute stories like that.’

The sky seemed hypnotic as the sights and sounds of the forest hit Soleil all at once. A sudden rustling above shook her to alertness as she sat up and reached for her sword. Nohr had made peace with Hoshido recently, but bands of rogue ninja had been reported raiding small Nohrian villages. Soleil had fought one or two during the Vallite War, but most fights had ended in her scraping by. The branch above her rustled again. “Hey!” Soleil shouted, determined to stop the intruder. “If you come out now I promise I won’t hurt you!”

Silence came, followed by a loud groan as a head popped out of the thick leaves. Soleil lowered her sword and gave an embarrassed chuckle as she realized who she’d thought the ‘intruder’ was. “Princess Nina! I thought you were stationed back at Krakenberg!”

Nina responded with another annoyed groan. “Okay first of all, drop the titles, Soleil. We’ve fought together enough to be equals. Secondly, I  _ was _ in Krakenberg, but apparently a princess isn’t allowed to keep playing Robin Hood, so I was stationed here as a small punishment.”

“Still playing a thief, huh? I thought you said you’d stick to royal spymaster?”

“I did and still am, but stealing bread for the poor is still stealing bread for the poor.”

Soleil smiled at the purple-haired girl before a confused expression took over her face. “Wait, that doesn’t explain why you’re up there. I thought you were a ninja and almost stabbed you!”

Nina tossed down a pile of torn and slightly charred cloth to Soleil. “Long story short, I found at that these bags still aren’t fireproof. The ground’s cold and hard to sleep on without anything, so I did a bit of climbing and found a nice canopy to rest in.” Soleil heard a small chuckle from Nina as her head returned to the tree. “Happy to see I’ve still got clambering stuff down.”

Soleil felt happy for Nina, but she suddenly remembered why she’d stayed away from that tree. “You sure that’s a good spot, Nina?”

“It’s comfy, covered, and quiet, so yeah. I’d say it’s perfect!”

“Did you even see the bees up there?”

Soleil looked up into Nina’s tree, waiting for any response from the princess, before a loud scream tore through the canopy. “OH SWEET DUSK DRAGON!”

The leaves of Nina’s tree shuddered and shook, no doubt from her panic as she finally saw the large bee’s nest she’d almost slept next to. “Get down from there, Nina!” Soleil warned, her voice filled with worry. “And stop panicking! Bees can smell fear!”

“That’s not how bees work you idi-OH GOD THAT’S A BIG ONE!”

The leaves shook even more now, before a sudden snapping  sound was heard. In all her panic, Nina’s movement had caused her lovely branches to bend unnaturally, leading to them breaking. Soleil acted quickly as she prepared to catch her. As Nina fell into Soleil’s arms with all the grace of a panicked baby chick, Soleil was thankful for the painful training she’d gone through as Prince Siegbert’s retainer. “I’ve got you!”

True to her careers as a spy and thief, Nina was very light for Soleil, feeling like nothing but a large bag of feathers. As Soleil held Nina, she realized she’d never gotten this close a look at her before. There were always cute things that made Soleil squeal on the inside, but right now, seeing Nina’s breath-taking face, Soleil was screaming inside.

“Um, Soleil? You can put me down now.”

“Eh?” Soleil returned from her brief internal panic to the real world. “Ah, right! I was just, um, checking for any scratches!” Soleil gently set Nina down, brushing a few twigs from her braided hair. “Luckily nothing happened to your cute face!”

If Soleil had been looking at Nina’s face, she would’ve spotted a dark scarlet hue on her ears. “W-well, now what?” Nina asked, stammering from Soleil’s compliment. “That tree was the only good one for me to sleep in, and the ground’s out of the question.”

Soleil thought for a moment. They could grab some leaves and make a pseudo-bed, but that would take too long and would probably ruin Nina’s hair. Plus, it wasn’t right for a princess like Nina to sleep on that! Soleil turned to her own sleeping bag as an idea popped in her head. She picked up the rough bag and handed it to Nina. “Here you are: one soft bed!”

Nina looked at the bag with confusion. “You want me to use yours? Where are you gonna sleep then?”

“Easy!” Soleil said as she patted her mercenary uniform. “This thing is a bit thicker than you’d imagine, plus there’s the fire!”

“But what about the ground? Doesn’t matter how soft or warm you think you are, it’s pretty cold at midnight!”

“W-well, I just thought that-”

Nina shoved the bag back into Soleil’s arms. “You though I wouldn’t share with you? Soleil, I may be a princess, but I know when compromise is needed!” She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Besides, I thought you would  _ want _ to sleep with me.”

Soleil was sweating badly from Nina’s words. ‘Does she know? She’s gotta know about it!’ “Well if you insist, then sure; We’ll share a bag.” Unlike her smooth words, Soleil was screaming on the inside.

When the two had finally fit inside the rough bag, they faced opposite directions. Soleil’s face was beet red, but only grew darker when she felt Nina turn. “It’s kinda snug, but I guess it could be worse.” She heard the princess say. “Guess being a thief has its perks: you fit in all sortsa places!”

“Y-yeah, I guess!” Soleil weakly responded. Dammit, why was she so flustered? This was everything she wanted! Well, she could do without the terrible sleeping bag, but still! Nina was right next to her! Any semblance of Soleil’s normal cool facade was slowly melting away as she tried to fall asleep. She came close, but was stirred awake by Nina suddenly hugging her.

“Mmm, so hard and strong~” She whispered as she grasped Soleil’s middle. Nina was talking in her sleep; what she was dreaming, Soleil didn’t want to find out. Soleil felt the heat rise in her face as Nina gripped tighter and couldn’t begin to guess at how red she must’ve been. She wondered if she should wake Nina. The grip got tighter and tighter on Soleil, and she felt like it was taking more for each breath.

“Psst! Hey, Nina!” Soleil gasped to her companion. “Nina! You’re starting to-gah!-strangle me!” A sound shuffling beside her was followed by a sleepy sound of confusion before Soleil heard a small yelp from Nina. The princess attempted to retreat after releasing Soleil from her death grip, but got nowhere due to the sleeping bag. Instead, she had pulled the pair away from their fire and put Soleil on top of her due to her attempt at escape. Both became red in the face, and neither could find the words to comment on their position.

Soleil had gotten her wish of being closer to Nina, but now she saw how flustered it made both of them. Even with a blush as red as her small jacket, Nina looked breathtaking. The way her light purple hair were tied into her signature twin tails, and the way her thin face held countless expressions. Truly, she was deserving of being a princess just from her looks, but her actions in and out of battle were just as important. Soleil wished she could stare at Nina like this forever, but the princess soon pushed her off and tried again to crawl away. She hadn’t walked more than a few steps before Soleil tapped her shoulder.  “In my defense, Nina,” the mercenary explained, “You pulled me into your cute face.” She felt a weak punch in response.

“So? You just stayed there and stared at me!” Nina’s blush worsened as she spoke. To Soleil, it made her cuter by the second.

“I was in the moment!”

“That was more than a moment!”

“You’re a cute person, so excuse me for being caught up in your beauty!” Soleil was still recovering from her closeness to Nina that she couldn’t stop what came next: “Why else do you think I wanna ask you out?” Soleil covered her mouth the moment the words escaped her. “W-wait, um, what I mean is-”

“You...wanna ask me out?”

Soleil paled. “W-well, yeah! I mean, who wouldn’t? You’re so cute and you’re a great person who helps those who have less! That’s what I love about you!”

“Ok,” Nina said, still a bit confused, “But why haven’t you asked me out then?”

No response came. Soleil really didn’t want to ruin her facade of confidence with girls, but she couldn’t just ignore Nina. Even someone like her, a master of flirting, feared rejection. “I...was afraid you’d find me below you since you’re royalty and all.”

“You’re kidding me, Soleil, that’s it?” Nina said as she rolled her eyes. She seemed slightly disappointed, but her blushing face said otherwise.“What happened to the brave girl I know who never got this worried about a possible ‘no’?” She smiled. “Besides, I don’t care about you not being royalty, and even if I did, isn’t your mom some noble? We’re equals no matter what!”

Soleil didn’t know what to say. Truth be told, she expected Nina to agree that she never had a chance. She expected her accidental invasiveness to put a hole in her plans, but what Nina said proved her wrong, and Soleil knew she had a solid chance. She slapped her face to hype herself up and chose her next words very carefully. Her normal headstrong attitude returned as Soleil spoke. “You’re a really cute girl, Nina, like, cuter than any kitten or rabbit or any other baby animal.” She held Nina’s hand in hers and brushed a lock of her hair. “So I wanna ask: do you wanna go out for tea tomorrow?”

“Well,” Nina said, smirking like her father. “The life of a princess  _ is _ kinda stressful, so I guess some tea with you could calm me down.”

A bright smile creeped onto Soleil’s face when Nina agreed. Their sleeping bag was still disheveled on the ground, but neither really cared about the sleeping arrangement anymore. As the pair got ready to finally turn in, Soleil couldn’t help but feel warmer not just from the fire, but also the feeling of the love of her life beside her. Sure it was just a tea date with Nina, but Soleil saw it as the beginning to something much more beautiful. Love, happiness, and a life with a beautiful companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a bigger project soon, and as always, any criticism is welcome!


End file.
